1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the invention relates to electronic scales, and more specifically, relates to controls, displays and power supplies for electronic scales.
2. Background Art
Platform weighing scales have been utilized to measure the weight of a user for many years. One variety of platform weighing scales is an electronic scale, which measures either analog or digital measurement data which corresponds to a weight of an object or user placed upon the platform of the scale. A display is provided within the scale, which is viewable externally for displaying the weight of the user. Ornamental and structural differences of scales, in combination with various features provided in scales require scale manufacturers to provide various scale models to satisfy consumers demands and preferences. Various scale models often have model specific components and often are manufactured separately.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a way to simplify the components and assembling of various scale models in a manufacturers scale model product line.